


Do It Again Now

by Kayevelyn



Series: Discovery Channel [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Orgy, sex with your au self is better than masturbation, too many bodies, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brilliant. So what, now you’re gonna sling me over your shoulder and take me upstairs so people can have their way with other people in a giant orgy?” (were!stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/gifts).



> We meet again porn. Mostly I just wanted to post something porny before all my hopes and dreams were destroyed by the finale. This fic can totally be read on it's own, but it will probably make like no sense if you haven't read the first fic. I mean the first one is only more porn so what harm comes from giving it a glance over to enjoy this :3
> 
> Also: Barbies are a porn writer's bff.

The thing that sucked the most about being a badass werewolf was he still had to do the same mundane everyday things all normal people did. He was a creature of the night! There was no need to ruin that with shopping trips to the store to buy milk, bread, eggs and Erica’s tampons.

And seriously! Did she have to add that at the bottom of his list with a little smiling face? She didn’t even live with them! Stiles didn’t see why his house had to stock up on her lady products. She could carry them in her purse just like Allison and Lydia did.

He threw her tampons in the basket, and then a box of condoms (Boyd’s request, with a creepy fanged smiley face, and god it was too early in the day for this shit!) and turned to walk to the checkout line only to find himself facing… himself.

He blinked and his other self waved, bright smile on his face.

“Fancy meeting you here,” his clone said, and yup, behind his clone was Derek. Other!Derek. Hale. There, that was a good way to tell the difference.

Stiles tilted his head as his clone tugged on the necklace he was wearing it clicked.

“Other self!” He called, even though it got him strange looks. He threw his arms around Genim’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They were definitely getting looks, and he was sure news would get back to his dad soon. That was going to be a fun conversation.

 _Don’t worry dad he’s not staying, he’s me from an alternate timeline where I didn’t become a werewolf. He’s just here for-_ , Stiles cut off his thoughts and pulled back from the hug, looking at Genim and Hale. “What are you two doing here? You came here on purpose right? Because you have the pendant. So this was intentional. Is something wrong? Oh god is it Cell?”

Genim laughed, even as his cheeks flushed. “No, though that would be awesome right? Or possibly awkward, what with the timelines crossing, but I’m pretty sure none of us are the offspring of-”

“Stiles,” Hale muttered.

They both turned to look at him, and he nodded behind Stiles, where there was a line forming. Stiles laughed awkwardly, and pulled Genim to the side so normal grocery routines could continue unhindered.

“Sorry,” he stage whispered to one of the passing customers. He turned back to Genim. “So if you don’t need me to save the world why’d you come?”

Genim’s flush crept down his neck. “Oh you know, just wanted to see you again. See how things were.”

Stiles gasped. “You came for an inter-plane booty call?!” His eyes darted to Hale for confirmation, wondering if he was that irresponsible. His Derek had outright refused to use the pendants for such fun uses, mostly because Jackson was vain and would get ideas. “Right on!” He went for a high five with Hale, but he was left hanging.

“Conversations that are not proper for public,” Hale growled, looking around at the people who were still giving them cursory glances.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, probably shouldn’t be talking about that in public.” Stiles shifted his hold on the grocery basket and rubbed the back of his head. “You two should probably go wait outside while I pay for these. I’d put it off, but we don’t have any bread, and I really like a turkey sandwich after a good marathoning of Twilight Zone!” He changed his sentence at Hale’s warning look. A father reached between Genim and him to grab a box of cereal, before putting it in his cart where his daughter was sitting in the seat, and Hale sighed.

“Come on,” Hale said, grabbing Genim’s bicep. “We’ll meet him outside.” He nodded to Stiles, and Genim waved before turning and shrugging off Hale’s hold.

Stiles waved back and then walked to the self-checkout, pulling out his phone as he went.

_We have guests!_

Derek texted him back within moments. _yes._

Stiles snorted, because Derek being bad at texting would never not be funny. He paid for his groceries and headed outside, looking for Genim and Hale. He could still smell them, and finally he found them, leaning against his jeep chatting with Derek.

He blinked. Well that just wasn’t fair. He’d thought he’d be able to handle the image of two Dereks, but he was wrong. Not even his most intense fantasies, and he’d had his fair share after he’d got back, matched up to this. And all they were doing was just leaning back, staring at one another in their matching leather jackets, and ripped jeans. The only noticeable difference between them was that Derek had shaved this morning, and Hale had stubble.

The picture was unfair.

Genim was standing in between them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was obvious he didn’t know what to say, probably not one hundred percent positive the two Dereks wouldn’t start trying to kill each other. Stiles had been worried about that too, but now he could smell the arousal from across the parking lot. It was suffocating and coming from all three of them. They were going to be fine.

He sprinted to his jeep, tossing the groceries into the back seat, before going to the other side of the car to meet up with Derek, Genim and Hale.

“You could have told me you were here in your text.”

Derek shrugged. “Something was weird, so I came to check it out. Imagine my surprise when I saw our clones.”

“Ah yes, you didn’t meet them,” Stiles said as if this was a giant shame. “Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack, meet Derek Hale, alpha of the Hale pack, and Stiles Stilinski, human mate of the alpha.” He added some jazz hands at the end just for effect. “And we’re all acquainted.”

Derek nodded towards Hale. “I figured. What are they doing here?”

Stiles grinned. “Oh you know, just a social visit.”

Derek rolled his eyes, and shifted to stand up. Hale echoed his movements. “A social visit? I see.” Suddenly he was grinning and so was Hale. If they had telepathy while Genim and he didn’t Stiles was going to be very upset. “You can ride with my Stiles, I’ll take your Stiles, okay?”

Stiles blinked, and when he looked at Genim getting dragged into the Camaro by Derek he knew he was just as confused.

“Sure thing.” Hale walked around to the passenger side of Stiles’ jeep and got in. Stiles was left standing outside, unsure what had just happened. Derek started his car up and pulled out of his parking space, leaving Stiles to scramble to get into his jeep so he wasn’t too far behind Derek.

Hale was quiet during the ride, sitting in the passenger seat grinning like there was nothing weird with what was going on.

“Well I’m glad you are less responsible about magical items. Unless you guys don’t have a Jackson, because that was the only thing stopping my Derek.”

“We know Jackson.”

Stiles bit his lip, wondering at that choice of words. Hale was still smiling so whatever happened in his world, whatever differences there were, it didn’t ruin the mood he was in.

“Well that’s good. I guess it would be kind of unfair if some guy got completely erased in another timeline.” Stiles turned off of the main road, heading out to edge of town where the house was. Hale was watching the scenery pass by, leaning against the door. Stiles took a breath, and went into ramble mode. “Even if that guy is a jackass like Jackson. I mean, yeah he got better but what are you doing?” Hale had his hand on Stiles’ thigh, and he was stroking it gently.

Hale grinned at him and Stiles swallowed, looking back at the road. He could still see Hale out of the corner of his eye though and he saw Hale lean down, face directly in Stiles’ lap. He went from semi-hard to full hardness in a flash.

“What- are you supposed to be doing this? I’m pretty sure this was supposed to be a group effort here,” Stiles stammered out, trying to stay _focused_ all while Hale was unbuttoning his pants, and pulling his fly down, and taking his cock out.

Stiles swallowed and Hale flashed him a smirk. “You really think my Stiles won’t have his hands all over the other Derek?”

Before he could answer Hale wrapped his lips around Stiles’ cock. He gasped and bucked his hips, but kept the car going straight. His foot pushed down on the gas though, and his jeep jumped as it accelerated and then decelerated just as quickly.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles muttered, grabbing a hold of Hale’s hair. He let out another string of curses as Hale started to suck, tongue tracing the underside of his cock.

It felt amazing.

Stiles tried to keep his eyes open, stay focused on the road, but it was hard. He could hear the sound of Hale’s mouth sucking on him under the roar of his engine. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation and the sounds.

Hale was digging his fingers into Stiles’ thigh like it would somehow keep him focused.

It was working.

He hadn’t crashed yet.

Derek’s Camaro was leading the way back to the house, and Stiles could see through the rear window. He could see Derek driving along perfectly calmly. He could _not_ see Genim though.

He bit his lip, rocking his hips into Hale’s warm mouth as it hit him.

“Oh god.” He tossed his head back, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other forcing Hale to go faster. “Oh god, I can. You two _planned_ this didn’t you?”

Hale didn’t say anything, just let Stiles keep fucking his mouth as they got closer to the house. Stiles was getting tunnel vision from trying to keep his eyes opened. He knew if he shut them he wouldn’t open them back up and he’d end up crashing the car. He gasped as Hale’s tongue twisted around the tip of his cock. His technique wasn’t quite the same as Derek’s, just different enough that he could tell they weren’t the exact same person, and it only made it hotter.

He had to veer a sharp right to turn onto the road that led to the house, and Stiles was sure he was close to flipping the jeep. Hale pressed closer to him with the momentum, and Stiles heard him choke. He closed his eyes, moving his hips more. He was so close.

Hale’s hold on his thigh got tighter and Stiles could feel himself tensing up. His hips lifted off the seat, and he groaned as he came. He could feel Hale swallowing, and he tried desperately to keep his eyes open long enough to get the jeep in some form of parked.

He shut off the jeep, tossed the keys on the dash, and collapsed back against the seat. Hale was grinning smugly and Stiles reached over and slugged him in the shoulder.

“I fucking hate you.”

Hale didn’t say anything, just grinned widely and nodded to Derek and Genim getting out of the camaro. Derek looked vaguely disheveled with his pants buttoned by unzipped as he stomped around the car, grabbing a laughing Genim by the forearms and picking him up with ease, tossing him over his shoulder.

“You two planned this?”

Hale shrugged and waved to Genim who was grinning, and slapped Derek on the butt as he walked up onto the porch and inside the house. “I wouldn’t say planned. But yes, we had a vague idea.”

“Brilliant. So what, now you’re gonna sling me over your shoulder and take me upstairs so people can have their way with other people in a giant orgy?”

“No. You’re a big wolf, you can walk up there yourself right?” Hale opened the door and stepped out. “Meet us up there when you can walk. And don’t forget to take in the milk.”

Stiles flipped him off, because yes his legs were a little rubbery. That didn’t mean he couldn’t walk. He took a deep breath and mustered up the strength to reach back and grab the groceries.

He was proud of himself, because he didn’t stumble all that much as he walked up to the house. He threw open the door and walked back to the kitchen, because he had milk and that needed to be put in the fridge. Stiles was trying to not focus too much on what he could hear going on upstairs and he threw open the kitchen door and blinked.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac were sitting at the table looking at him. They had books and laptops laid out, more than likely just doing homework, and Erica was eating an apple. There was a thump upstairs and Stiles could hear one of the Dereks say “hold him still.” The three of them looked up and then back at Stiles, smiling. No doubt they could smell what was going on, or what was going to go on. He huffed and walked further into the kitchen, angrily putting away the few groceries.

“Don’t you people have homes? Places to be? Shit to do? Away?” Stiles asked, one ear on what was going on upstairs.

Erica swallowed her chunk of apple and looked at Boyd, and then Isaac. “Nope.”

Isaac pointed to his Intro to Anatomy textbook and his laptop and smiled sweetly, while Boyd just held out his hands for his box of condoms.

Stiles slammed the refrigerator door and threw the box of condoms and tampons on the table, glaring at all of them. “I hope you all get mental images and they scar you for life.”

“Oh I’m sure we’ll have images,” Isaac said with a laugh.

“Have fun!” Erica trilled, and Stiles left to the sound of all three of them laughing at him.

He ignored them though, sprinting upstairs to their room. He was already stripping off his shirt by the time he opened the door, and he dropped the shirt on the ground.

Hale was leaning back against the headboard with Genim in between his spread legs. The two Dereks had already stripped Genim, though neither of them were fully naked. Derek was taking his time kissing down Genim’s chest, and Stiles coming in didn’t stop him, though Hale and Genim looked over at him.

Genim licked his lips and squirmed a bit. Hale nipped his ear. “You’re late,” Genim whispered.

“Yeah well, I had to scare off the company,” Stiles said, crossing the room, unbuttoning his jeans as he went.

Derek snorted as he licked Genim’s hip. “You did a poor job, they are still down there.”

“Well then they can get a lesson from us,” Stiles snapped back, climbing up on the bed to kiss Genim, and then Hale. He lingered with kissing Hale, because he could still taste himself and he was weird so he liked the taste.

Genim wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him away, back into another kiss. Stiles went, and deepened the kiss, because he could hear Derek’s heart pick up when he and Genim were kissing. He broke the kiss to lick down to Genim’s neck, nudging him to toss his head back so Stiles had free range.

Stiles bit down gently, lapping over the mark. Genim was making gorgeous noises, little gasps and moans that just encouraged Stiles to keep going. He could hear Hale mimicking his actions on the other side of Genim’s neck and he grinned, starting to kiss his way over to Hale so they could kiss. Maybe they’d find some way to make a three-way kiss work.

“No- don’t,” Genim moaned and Stiles paused, “don’t stop, oh my god don’t stop.”

Stiles looked down to see that Derek had stopped what he was doing, too busy staring at the three of them. He rolled his eyes, but before he could reach down to smack Derek, Hale did, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him back to work. Derek growled low in his chest and it made Genim shiver as Hale returned the growl with an extra shove.

Stiles smirked and kissed Genim’s pulse just as Derek opened his mouth and took the tip of Genim’s cock in his mouth. Genim gasped, arching up off the bed. Hale held him still, whispering softly for him to relax. Stiles glanced down at Derek and pulled away from Genim. He let out a groan of disappointment, but Stiles ignored him, turning on all fours to face Derek. He gently pried Hale’s fingers from Derek’s hair and pulled Derek off of Genim’s cock for a kiss.

Genim whined, hips bucking for attention. Stiles focused on kissed Derek for a moment before he let him go. He grabbed hold of Derek’s hair and grinned.

“I have an idea,” he whispered and Derek rolled his eyes, breaking his hold easily and going back to sucking on Genim’s cock. Stiles followed, licking at the other side Derek wasn’t paying attention to.

Genim cried out, hands brushing the back of Stiles’ back before they were pulled away. Stiles didn’t pay attention to what Hale was telling Genim, too focused on kissing and sucking on his cock. Every few moments his lips would press against Derek’s, or their tongues would brush together.

Stiles shifted to his elbows, trying to get a better angle to suck as Derek moved down to Genim’s balls. He took the tip of Genim’s cock in his mouth, careful not to bump heads with Derek because that would ruin the mood terribly.

He was pulling off to try and figure out how to switch places with Derek when something tugging on his pants stopped him. He paused and looked at Derek who just glanced up at Hale and Genim before swallowing Genim’s cock down to the root again.

Stiles looked back and wiggled his hips as he saw Hale trying to get his pants off one handed. He was letting Genim hold onto the other hand, sucking on his fingers. Stiles swallowed and reached back, helping Hale undress him until he was naked on the bed as well. He then let Hale move him so he was straddling Genim’s chest.

He wiggled his hips, laughing softly. “Is this the view you wanted?” He asked teasingly, leaning back down to go back to sucking.

Hale grunted and Stiles felt four hands on him, moving him down. He shivered as he felt one hand traveling up to rest on his lower back, and another circled around his cock, jerking him off slowly.

He found himself losing track of the other two hands. He knew Genim was the one jerking him off, and he assumed Hale was the hand on his lower back, but he wasn’t sure.

Derek pulled him in for a kiss, distracting him for a moment, before pushing his mouth back on Genim’s cock. He gagged a little, because Derek was having Genim fuck his mouth at an almost brutal pace, and then there was another hand on his ass, and a cool, lubricated finger pushing into him. It was sensory overload.

He couldn’t come just yet, but he felt so close. He gagged around Genim’s cock again, but Derek didn’t stop, and neither did whoever was fingering him, or who was jacking him off. He let go, let them take control of him, and do what they wanted with him.

Genim screamed as he came, and come flooded Stiles’ mouth without warning. He tried to swallow, but he felt some drip out of the corner of his mouth. Derek kept him held down. Genim was panting beneath him, sweaty and warm.

The bed shifted, and there were still three fingers inside him (how had that happened? He barely remembered one) and Derek let go of his head, allowing him to come up for breath. He gasped for air, resting his head on Genim’s thigh as he pushed his hips helplessly back on the fingers inside him.

He could feel the bed shifting some more, and he glanced over to see Derek stripping his pants and boxers off, stroking his cock. He held out his palm and Stiles saw someone, Hale, hand their bottle of lube over. Stiles blinked as Derek put his hands under Genim’s shaking thighs, forcing him to plant his feet flat on the bed so Derek had access to him.

Stiles shifted as much as he could, but he had a front row view to Derek spreading Genim open and prepping him. He licked his lips, watching Genim clench around Derek’s finger. He remembered how it felt inside that body, and he bit his lower lip, getting even more turned on.

He pushed back against the fingers inside him, two now because Genim had taken his finger out. Genim was clawing into his thighs, and the pain helped ground him as much as he could be. Hale pulled his fingers out of Stiles as Derek inserted his second finger into Genim.

Genim shuddered underneath Stiles as Hale pulled Stiles to his knees.

“Jesus,” Stiles moaned as Genim tongued the slit of his cock. This position allowed him to return the favor, and he was going to, just as soon as he got over the fact that Hale was pushing into him as Genim was sucking on his dick.

He heard one of the Dereks laugh darkly, but he didn’t care which one it was. He tried to push his hips back, but Hale was rough with him, digging his nails in to keep Stiles’ hips still while he started to fuck him. The difference between what he was doing and what Genim was doing, soft, lazy licks and sucks right on the tip of his cock, was driving him insane.

“Stiles. Stiles you need to suck.”

He didn’t know who was telling to do what, but someone grabbed him by the hair and he was being guided back down to Genim’s cock. He wasn’t completely hard, not like before, but he was getting harder. Derek must have started to fuck him, because Stiles could feel the vibration of hips slapping together as he kissed and licked.

He was so close. Hale’s cock felt so good inside him, big and hard, with his knot starting to form right against Stiles’ opening, and Genim was getting less lazy with his attention. He was moving his head, taking more and more of Stiles’ cock in his mouth with each stroke. Stiles could feel his body tingling, and he took his mouth off of Genim’s cock as he cried out, reaching for whatever he could grab, part mattress and one of Derek’s thighs, as he came hard.

He went limp, even as Hale kept fucking him, slamming his hips over and over again until he went still. Stiles felt Hale’s knot push inside him as he came and he shuddered, the come filling him up. His knees were shaking and he was positive he was going to carry the glow from this until next month at least.

He was so relaxed he’d almost forgotten about Genim and Derek, until Hale reached over and guided his hand to Genim’s cock. “Don’t leave him hard,” he said, and Stiles squeezed, opening one eye to watch Derek push into Genim one last time, fitting his knot inside him as he growled and came.

That tipped Genim over the edge. His come hit Stiles’ cheek, though there wasn’t as much as the first time, and he went boneless beneath Stiles and Derek.

It took a moment for Derek to move Genim out from under Stiles so they could all be more comfortable. Stiles rested his head on his forearm, focusing on the feelings of Hale’s knot pulsing inside him. He felt so full and sated. He could go to sleep like this.

“Wow,” Genim finally said. Stiles opened an eye, twisting his head as much as possible to try and look at him before giving up and just shutting his eyes again.

“Indeed. You have great ideas other self.” Hale shifted inside him and Stiles moaned. “We should do this all the time.”

“I think the world would implode,” Derek cut in.

“That’s just the aftershock from your orgasm talking. The world is fine,” Stiles said, reaching over to pat Derek’s thigh.

“Though I’m sure we broke some sort of time law or something,” Genim pointed out.

“Oh well, guess Matt Smith will just need to come and tell us we’ve been bad.”

They both reached out for the high five at the same time, and they dropped their hands simultaneously with a laugh.

“So how long are you guys here for?” Stiles asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Were!Stiles has turned into a full blown verse thing which is pretty much all I've been writing since the end of July. I figure no one cares about how were!Stiles' life went or how he came to be or anything but if you do be on the lookout for that >.>


End file.
